call_of_duty_plfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Call of duty Ghosts Misja 11 "Atlas upada"
"Atlas upada" '- jedenasta misja kampanii Call of duty Ghosts. Celem tej misji jest zniszczenie platformy wiertniczej, produkującej paliwo dla Federacji ATLAS. Po załadowaniu misji widzimy przez kamerę i jesteśmy w jakimś obozie Federacji. Widzimy jak żołnierze Federacji jadą skuterami po śniegu. Nie jesteśmy w miejscu które widzimy, tylko widzimy przez ukrytą kamerę. Merrick nam mówi, żeby zabrać ukrytą kamerę i tak robimy. Jesteśmy pod wodą. Merrick mówi jeszcze, że ładunki są podłożone, a wszyscy na miejscu. Wyciągamy detonator, wysadzamy wszystko i z lodu zrobiły się kry i bezbronni żołnierze Federacji wpadli do wody i my ich zabiliśmy. Płyniemy z Merrick'iem i Keegan'em kilka sekund i Merrick mówi, żeby odczepić butle i wyjść na powierzchnię. Wyszliśmy na powierzchnię i zabijaliśmy wszytkich wrogów na platformie ATLAS. Jest z nami Kick i Hesh. Musimy walczyć na ogromnej platformie ATLAS. Przeciwnicy znajdują się w różnych budynkach, a my też się w nich możemy ukryć. Po chwili walki siły Federacji zaczynają się wycofywać, a my idziemy do przodu. Potem przylatuje wrogi śmigłowiec i próbuje nas zastrzelić, ale bez skutku. Chwilę później już wszyscy wiedzą, że my jesteśmy na platformie i przegrupowują się. Merrick mówi, żeby Kick i Keegan zajęli się ewakuacją. Wystrzeliwujemy liny do góry na górną część platformy razem z Heshem i Merrick'iem i wznosimy się do góry po linie. Weszliśmy na górę i Federacja się zorientowała i zaczęła z nami walczyć. Zabijamy ciągle Federację. Skręcamy w lewo, ciągle jest pełno przeciwników. Wchodzimy po schodach wyżej i ciśniemy w Federacji. Zabiliśmy już wszystkich żołnierzy Federacji w tym miejscu i narazie był spokój. Wchodzimy po schodach wyżej i Merrick mówi, że mamy iść na pokład numer dwa. Skręcamy w lewo i widzimy duże i potężne drzwi. Merrick mówi do Hesha, żeby podłożył ładunki i tak zrobił. Zdetonował to i weszliśmy do tego pomieszczenia. Weszliśmy po schodach i Merrick mówi, że regulatory ciśnienia są tuż przed nami. Skręcamy w korytarz po lewej i Merrick z Heshem przeszukują na szybko wszystkie pokoje, ale bez skutku. Nagle Hesha zaatakował pracownik platformy wiertniczej wybiegający z pokoju i Hesh go zabił. Na drzwiach po lewej podsadzamy bombę i z drugiej strony wszyscy zaczęli strzelać i drzwi w końcu wybuchły. Za drzwiami jest jakiś większy pokój i ludzie Federacji i pracownicy platformy z broniami. Jest to pokój prawdopodobnie do rozrywki, bo jest w nim biblioteka, bilard, telewizja, automaty z napojami i kuchenne rzeczy. Przed wejściem do kolejnego pomieszczenia z regulatorami ciśnienia Merrick mówi, że brygadzista musi być żywy i otwiera drzwi. Bierze brygadzistę i przypiera go do sterowania platformą. Merrick bierze jego ręke i kładzie odczyt, żeby sprzęt myślał, że to on sam. Merrick nam mówi, żeby się tym zająć, kiedy otwieramy pokrywę od czerwonego guziku brygadzista mówi "Nie, nie! Nie rób tego! Wysadzisz komin upustowy! Przestań!". Wciskamy czerwony guzik i widzimy jak wybucha komin upustowy. Brygadzista się na nas darł i go zabiło. Merrick otwiera drzwi na i wchodzimy po schodach do góry. Skręcamy w lewo i znowu idziemy po schodach. Kiedy wejdziemy po schodach to widzimy dużo ludzi platformy wiertniczej próbujących się ewakuować i ogromny wybuch z daleka od nas. Zabijamy wszystkich którzy są na platformie wiertniczej bez rozkazu. Kiedy zabijemy wszystkich to przechodzimy pod mostem i skręcamy w lewo i prawo. Schodzimy po schodach niżej i wchodzimy do kolejnego pomieszczenia po prawej i zabijamy wrogów. Zabiliśmy tylko dwóch wrogów i teraz idziemy pod dymem. Widzimy przeciwników którzy próbują zgasić pożar, ale bez skutku. Jest dym i się pali. Wchodzimy gdzieś po schodach wyżej, ale otoczenie nic się nie zmienia. Idziemy ciągle do przodu i na lewe schody. Na górze jest pełno biegnących pracowników platformy, próbujących się ewakuować. Widzimy śmigłowiec który przez nami przeleciał. Jesteśmy z Merrick'iem. Skręcamy w lewo i widzimy, że dosłownie wszystko jest poniszczone i w niektórych miejscach się pali. W prawą stronę lecą iskry i pada deszcz. Potem pojawia się ich o wiele więcej i musimy wyeliminować KM-y. Nagle przyleciał nasz śmigłowiec i pomógł pozabijać wrogów. Merrick mówi "Keegan, zaraz wyłączymu instalację przeciwpożarową. Logan, ja przeciążę pompy, a ty pilnuj ciśnienia wody". Wchodzimy dwa razy po schodach wyżej i Merrick otwiera drzwi i widzimy jakąś kabinę od sterowania. Merrick ściąga ciało z konsoli od sterowania i my mamy zrobić to samo. Pociągamy za wszystkie trzy pokrywki i z konsoli wysuwa nam się ekran. Musimy utrzymać prawidłowy poziom ciśnienia na zielonym polu. Kiedy nam się to uda wybuchnie wszystko i uciekamy. Zbiegamy na shift'cie po schodach w dół, skręcamy dwa razy w prawo, i jeszcze raz, biegniemy po długim moście nad wybuchem, skręcamy w lewo i skaczemy z platformy i łapiemy się za drabinkę śmigłowca. Chwilę lecimy na drabince patrząc jak ATLAS się pali i po kilku sekundach bardzo solidnie wybuchł i poszedł pod wodę. W tym momencie kiedy się zatopił, misja się skończyła. Data: 25 czerwca 2026 Godzina: 06:37 Miejsce: Cieśnina Drake'a, Antarktyka 'thumb|Intro przed misją. Postać grywalna: Logan Walker Kategoria:Misje z Call of duty Ghosts Kategoria:Misje